


Niichan no Otouto

by ColhanTheDeviant



Series: Early Days [25]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-07
Updated: 2007-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace's little brother is finally born! While he's sitting outside the house and holding his brother for the first time he finds he likes the thought of being Niichan to the little bundle in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niichan no Otouto

Three year old Ace’s head was swimming. Not just a few hours ago he had finally gotten what he had been waiting months for. He once again pulled the light blue blanket open a little to peak at the tiny creature nestled inside it. A small baby boy with downy black hair greeted his gaze. Its big dark eyes opened wide to look at whoever had opened his blanket up, a tiny hand closed into a fist and peeking out of the edges of the blanket. Ace brought a finger up to touch the new born only to have it grabbed in small but strong grip. Right here in his arms…was his little brother.

In his arms was his newborn baby brother; after so many months of watching his mother’s stomach grow bigger and feeling him kick from inside his place in their mother he was finally out in the world. And boy had his little brother been impatient to come out into the world; his mother had given birth right in the middle of the nursery they had been getting fixed up before the doctor had even gotten to their house. He had been scared when the doctor said his brother was a pound under weight for a baby his length but assured him and his mom that it was nothing life threatening or serious. That had not been much of a worry when he and his mother watched in awe when the newborn guzzled down two bottles of milk. With that kind of appetite that pound and others would defiantly not be much of a problem!

Hearing his little brother begin to fuss he panicked a little not knowing what to really do. Not knowing what else to do he began to bounce the little bundle lightly while making funny faces he had seen his mom use earlier. The little one calmed and Ace sighed in relief. Looking down at the baby once again he smiled gently and let a finger stroke the soft dark hair. A flash went off and Ace looked up to see a girl no older then two years old dressed in a purple dress and wearing no shoes and holding a camera up to her face.

“Plum” Ace said a little annoyed…he hated getting his picture taken and Plum had an itchy finger when it came to that camera.

“What? I heard your mom had the baby and I wanted to take a picture of you two” She said swinging the camera to lay on her hip from its plastic strap.

“It’s not even your camera…you steal it from your grandmother every chance you get” Ace said. Plum was from the South Blue and had moved to East Blue to Fuchsia Village to live with her grandmother. Her parents were back in South Blue…along with her little sister. Ace didn’t know why she came to live in Fuchsia Village but did know she missed her baby sister who was only one years old.

“Is that your new brother?” Plum asked walking over to the three year old and plopped down next to him “AW! HE’S SO CUTE!” Plum cooed. Ace was a little shocked, Plum was normally a huge tomboy…it must have been a girl thing…but where did that leave him since he had acted similar to that when he was finally alone with his new brother.

“Keep it down” Ace scolded.

“What’s your name cutie?” Plum asked stroking a finger over the baby’s rosy cheek; Ace felt a wave of a new emotion over come him when he saw Plum touch his brother but tried to ignore it.

“His names Luffy” Ace answered adjusting the baby in his arms.

“Luffy?”

“His full name is Monkey D. Luffy” Ace said and then turned to glare when Plum began giggling.

“That’s a funny name!”

“He didn’t pick it you know!” Ace said bouncing his brother again since he had started to fuss from all the noise.

“Can I hold him?” Plum asked holding her arms out. Ace felt that emotion again and this time wasn’t going to ignore it.

“No way, I don’t want you to drop him” Ace drew his brother closer and the baby made a small noise. Plum scowled before crossing her arms and pouting before letting her eyes travel back to the baby in her friend’s arms. She giggled and Ace looked at her with questioning eyes and she pointed to the bundle in his arms.

“He seems to like you a lot…look!” Ace looked at his brother and blushed when he saw that Luffy had moved a little out of his blanket…and was snuggled up to him sleeping. A new emotion hit him this time…but it was a nice one compared to the other he had felt when Plum had been touching Luffy.

“Well why shouldn’t he? He’s MY Otouto isn’t he?” Ace declared rather proudly and indeed he was, Luffy was HIS baby brother and he was going to be the best brother to the infant in his arms he could be. His mother said he had new reasonability’s now and while he still didn’t know what those were yet he would be sure to do the best he could.

“Yeah” Plum said rocking on the balls of her bare feet “He’s YOUR Otouto and you’re HIS Niichan” she said giggling looking at the baby again before going to toy with the camera at her hip. Ace’s eyes widen before looking at his sleeping Otouto…

HIS Niichan… Ace thought, a smile threatened to split his face and he couldn’t care less _I like the sound of that…_


End file.
